


荣光致盲

by verderblich



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Multi, a story about the relationship between nazi rick and nazi morty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: S04E01之后，莫蒂找到了一个Nazi莫蒂的脑袋。在好奇心的驱使下，他一个人潜入那个脑袋，探索对方生前的记忆。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 36





	荣光致盲

**Author's Note:**

> 请仔细阅读！  
> 有mobNazi莫，精神mobc137莫，rape，BDSM，精神控制，underage；  
> 总而言之是一个纳粹瑞克养成纳粹莫蒂的故事；十分过激，  
> 打开前请慎重考虑，如有不适马上点叉退出；  
> 一定要确定没问题再点进来啊！

** _“莫蒂，打开你的腿。”_ **  
** _这个声音近在咫尺。_ **

【RAM】荣光致盲

这是瑞克第五次尝试呼唤莫蒂，但是一直没有看见这个小混蛋的影子，反而是虚掩着门的车库内不断传出叮叮当当，应该是螺丝刀工作的的声音。这个孩子已经不像他十三岁时候的样子了。现在他已经对车库内瑞克大部分的仪器轻车熟路，所以有时候他是个比之前那个蠢货更大的麻烦。相对而言，瑞克更喜欢处理后者。

”莫蒂——“

瑞克拉长了声调，故意加重脚步走向车库。莫蒂应该比任何人都清楚这是个警告。但是那个孩子还是没有立即从车库探出头回应瑞克的呼喊。车库内的动静更响了。有什么东西狠狠砸在地上，几个圆罐头在地上咕溜溜地滚开。瑞克一把推开车库的门。他先看见的是莫蒂的头，或者说只有一个头，端端正正地摆在桌子上，正对着门口。而无数次无视了他的莫蒂，正在试图把一些电线与这个莫蒂脑袋接在一起。瑞克一眼就瞥见了这个莫蒂脑袋上那顶带着扎眼红色万字标志的帽子。

这是他在另一个宇宙杀死的纳粹莫蒂。这个莫蒂的脑袋怎么到这里来了。

”莫蒂——“

”瑞，瑞克……“莫蒂终于注意到了站在门口的瑞克。他慢慢站起来，将螺丝刀放在脚下，有些手足无措但不至于到惊慌的地步。他对上瑞克危险眯起的眼睛，有些结巴地给出解释。

”我是在不远处发现这个莫蒂的脑袋的。他，他看起来像个纳粹不是吗瑞克？“

”这显而易见。“瑞克将手臂插在胸前，和平常一样，试图在讽刺脱口而出之前，先用眼神作为武器让这个小蠢蛋对于自己的所作所为感到惭愧。”所，所以？你的重点是什么——莫蒂？“

”嗯，我就是好奇一个纳粹的自己是什么样子？“莫蒂摸摸脑袋，扶着桌子上纳粹莫蒂的后脑勺，转过来对着瑞克。一块暗红色的淤伤，中心几乎红得发黑，伤口周围又带了点青紫色，看起来像是一朵生病的玫瑰。”还，还有他是怎么死的。瑞克，你瞧，这个纳粹莫蒂的脑袋后面有淤血。“

哦，瑞克瞧着他留下的那个致命伤口面无表情。”可能死于飞船撞击之类的鬼原因吧，谁知道呢？连自己可怜的小脑瓜也撞凹了一块。“瑞克耸耸肩，不耐烦地想去抓莫蒂的肩膀，”到客厅来莫蒂，帮，帮我递过来扳手修一下跨次元信号接收器。我们收不到’玉米警察‘的信号了。别研究这个脑袋了。”

“我，我好奇他的次元内的瑞克是什么样的。一个纳粹瑞克，你可以想象吗？”

“没，没什么好值得研究的莫蒂，你什么时候才能学会分清楚事情的轻重缓急？这个脑袋死前受过撞击，神经恐怕受到损伤，记忆也不连续了，你，你从那里面得不到任何东西莫蒂。把心思用在真正的科学上，而不是这种玩笑。莫蒂，别再他妈试图像我证明你是个无可救药的白痴了。”

瑞克立即意识到自己的语气有点过分，因为莫蒂浅蓝色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。他丢下瑞克和他未完成的脑袋，一言不发地跑上楼了。几秒种后楼上传来一声巨响。莫蒂把自己卧室的门摔上了，声音大到是一种示威。

小混蛋。瑞克想，关上车库的门到客厅去了。电视屏幕上花花绿绿，穿着警服的黄色短玉米向彼此开火，枪声完美地卡着背景摇滚乐的节拍。现在播放的正是“玉米警察”。

*

莫蒂等到隔壁房间落锁的声音也响起之后，才悄无声息地从床上爬起来，穿上厚厚的棉袜子摸出门去。铰链在他推开门的那一刻响了一下，在一片静寂的史密斯家里比一声枪响还要清晰。莫蒂吓得缩回门口。他的耳朵贴着门缝，集中注意听着隔壁的声音。

房子里静悄悄的，门铰链的吱嘎声落入浓烈的夜色中，如同石子落入黑色的石油桶，没有激起一点回响。瑞克没有被他吵醒，当然了——莫蒂舒了口气，他的外公现在估计醉倒在气味强烈的外星酒精中不省人事，这点小动静惊醒不了他。

即便如此，莫蒂下楼的时候还是格外小心，知道他插上车库的门栓，他才敢挺直背正正常常地迈开步子。纳粹自己的头还留在桌子上，帽子都没有动一下，估计瑞克也暂时懒得去处理这个东西。

莫蒂重新连接好所有的线路，戴上了记忆回溯仪器。他想着，按下了仪器的开关，然后整个人跌入了色彩斑斓的雾中。

“莫蒂，打开你的腿。”

这是莫蒂第一个听到的声音。

这个声音近在咫尺，呼出的热气让他的身体先一步寒毛直立。莫蒂还因为仪器的副作用头晕目眩，没能第一时间觉察出这句话后的隐义。直到一根冰凉的棍状物戳上他的嘴角，用力挤压着他的嘴唇，从左到右留下红肿滚烫的触感，他才意识到那让这具身体不寒而栗的压迫的来源，和自己一片漆黑的视野不只是因为仪器带来的副作用。那根棍状物离开了。但是被捕食者盯住的危机感还没有消失。一只带着皮手套的手扯住他的胳膊，手套隔绝了活人的气息，整个过程冰冷冷得没有一丝温度。莫蒂被拉了起来，双腿岔开骑坐在一个光滑的曲面上。不，那曲面不完全是光滑的，有什么突起直直地戳中他的会阴。

莫蒂想要尖叫，然而记忆主人的身体却一声不吭，偶尔莫蒂能够听见一声比呼吸还轻的哽咽。他没法操控记忆的主人公作出决定，去探索这段记忆。这种失控和未知感让莫蒂在颅内惶恐地战栗。

决定进入他发现的这颗纳粹莫蒂脑袋的记忆前，莫蒂不是没有做好心理准备。他想到自己可能即将看到活人实验，肉体酷刑，血肉横飞的审讯现场，但是他没有想到“自己”，或者说还活着的纳粹莫蒂，会被限制了视野，全身赤裸地跪坐在一个男人面前。他看不见这个男人，但是他能够感受到对方的视线，冰锥一样刺骨，在他裸露的肌肤上来回，缓慢地巡逻。

比看着一块肉更亲密，比看着一个人更残忍。

“莫莫蒂——”

莫蒂再熟悉不过这个声音，和这个声音叫到他名字时的语气。轻微的口吃，拖长的尾调，指向的却是最出乎莫蒂意料，也让他再也承受不住的结果。声音又靠近了，热气贴上他红肿发烫的嘴角，带着酒精味的水分让他受伤的下唇一阵刺痛。纳粹莫蒂的瑞克几乎是贴着面对他轻声细语，修剪干净的胡茬蹭着莫蒂的下巴。

“我告诉过你要做个听话的莫蒂。”

“做外公听话的小助手。”

不不不不天啊这是什么我要赶紧出去——

莫蒂试图让自己冷静下来。这不是一段真实的经历。他在经历别人的记忆，他可以随时脱身。他只需要和上一次冒险那样集中精力，然后他就可以……

下体一直戳着他会阴的凸起突然大力地顶了一下，隔着肉戳中他耻骨中心的缝隙。这下记忆的主人公和莫蒂一同发出一声破碎的呻吟。他踉踉跄跄地想要站起来，却被纳粹瑞克按住了肩膀。纳粹瑞克带着皮手套的手牢牢抓住莫蒂的肩膀，在男孩疯狂的挣扎下纹丝不动，另一只手扶住男孩腰臀之间那点单薄的曲线。他两只手合力摆弄着男孩的身体，像是摆弄一个木偶的四肢。现在莫蒂的穴口正对着那个完全伸出来的凸起了。莫蒂能够感觉到它光滑的尖端磨蹭着自己穴口层层闭合的褶皱，流着腻滑的液体，作出让穴口最好率先打开自己的威胁。

然后纳粹瑞克将记忆的主人连同他身体里的莫蒂按了下去。一寸一寸，他们被坚定不移地钉在那根假阴茎上。假阴茎不粗，却很长，顶着他最柔软的脏器。莫蒂分毫不差地感受到了记忆主人的胃部受到压迫后翻涌而上的恶心和呕吐感。

纳粹瑞克没有给纳粹莫蒂适应的时间。他的脚踝被抓住了，羞涩绞缠的一起的大腿被迫拉开。“咔哒！“皮质绑带缠住他的脚踝，和抓在他肩上的手一样牢固。属于人类的热气又远去了。两个莫蒂被重新留在黑暗的空间中。“咔哒！”又一声！一个开关被推上去的声音响起来的同时，莫蒂身下机械震动起来，翁动声带着一种邪恶的预示。假阴茎毫无弹性的尖端蹭过他的前列腺，毫不留情地一次比一次向更深处顶去。

这下，记忆中的纳粹莫蒂彻底哭了出来，一边哭一边打嗝，泪水流了满脸。他伸出的手在空中狂乱地抓着，想要抓住什么能够让他感觉稳固安全的东西。他的确抓住了一只递过来的手。一只戴着冰冷皮手套的手。这种手将纳粹莫蒂发白的指尖容纳在掌心里，那里纳粹莫蒂能够隔着手套感受到一点人类的体温。

”莫，莫蒂，我随时可以放开的。“纳粹瑞克的声音轻柔低沉，在一片黑暗中就像蜻蜓无声震动的覆翅。接着那只手向后退了一点，这下两个人只有指尖是相互接触的了。

”我们可以一直玩这个游戏，莫蒂，你你可以一直在这匹木马上享受完整个下午。当然你也可以做点别的想做的事。你选什么？“

这具身体的胃肠从未像这个时刻翻滚得这么厉害，但是身体的主人颤巍巍地开口了。抽噎让他破碎的词几乎连不成一个句子。

”我，我，嗝，我要跟外公一，一起，去，去冒险！“一个鼻泡破碎开，打湿了这具身体的鼻尖，”我会乖，乖乖听话！让，让外公选择，选择冒险主题！因为，外，外公知道什么是，最，最好的！“

这是纳粹莫蒂能够承受的极限，也是莫蒂能够承受的极限。莫蒂已经无法集中精力让自己脱困。他与这具身体一起昏了过去。平静温暖的黑暗包裹了他，小时候让他做噩梦的黑暗现在让他感觉很安全。  
——TBC——

*这个进入别的瑞克或者莫蒂大脑观看他们记忆的设定来自于官方漫画。


End file.
